


Kuroko's Secret

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Harems, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko remained invisible throughout his middle school in Teikou, instead, he becomes a manager of Seirin's basketball club and hides his talent. Well, that is, until one by one, people find out and no one can resist such a rare gem, right? Right. Pairing undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Secret

**Chapter 1: How it All Started**

Kuroko never gets tired of hearing such familiar sounds. The squeaking of countless shoes, the bouncing of that fiery-colored ball, the swishing of the net, and the shouts of excitement—they all came to him as naturally as breathing.

Kuroko never understood what it was that had him so hooked into the game. Maybe, it was the cheerful smiles, and irrepressible grins of satisfaction he saw when he watched people play. Or maybe it was the clear joy expressed in the players' eyes, though they were sweating buckets. All he knew was that, basketball was fun and he loved every single thing about it.

Kuroko wasn't very good at it though. He was physically weak, small, skinny, and he could barely dribble. As much as he wanted to play, he never had the confidence to play alongside his schoolmates. Who would dare play in front of his seniors when he had no skills whatsoever? Kuroko didn't and he intended for it to stay that way.

That is until, one by one,  _they_ showed up. The 'Generation of Miracles' as they were famously called truly deserved their name. They were as amazing as their name implied. Once on court, they made miracles happen. Points were made basket per basket, and as time went by, the same freshmen he was training with quickly became regulars, replacing all their seniors from the first string.

Kuroko was awed, inspired for a better term, though his facial expression never did show what he truly felt. Unfortunately, he had inherited most of his mother's features, along with her trademark straight-laced face. The only thing he inherited from his father was his love for sports, which manifested in the form of basketball. From then, Kuroko Tetsuya started practicing seriously. He knew that even if he did his best and even if he died from exhaustion, he would never get to play on the court as a regular.

This matter didn't dishearten him in the slightest. Bit by bit, as months came to pass, his desire to play only grew, as he saw the growth of the generation of miracles. By the sidelines, he watched as they played to their heart's content, interacted as teammates should be, and through it all, Kuroko could only slightly smile. Even if he could never play on that court, as long as he could play basketball, he would never tire of the game.

And so as unnoticed as he usually was, he stayed behind everyone else and practiced on his own. Even during weekends he played on his own at a nearby park. Honing what little skills he had, he played and played until his muscles cried out from the soreness, and his body collapsed out of fatigue. Kuroko never did improve as greatly as he thought, until one fateful day he found out he could do one thing no one could—precise passing.

It was merely a coincidence, or an accident perhaps, when he discovered that particular skill. All his life, he knew he had little to no presence. What with paler than pale skin, sky blue hair and eyes, and non-existent persona, people barely noticed him. Through the years, Kuroko had learned that yes, he would remain invisible throughout his life. It was hard and really lonely, but he had found solace in basketball.

One night he was practicing at a park, one group suddenly started playing beside the court he was in. One wrong pass from a member had the ball careening straight to his face. On instinct, his right hand quickly blocked the shot, the ball landing perfectly in the hands of another.

Kuroko watched as the group paused, looked at each other, then the ball, and then ran while screaming 'GHOOOOOST!' much to his surprise. Not minding that minor setback, he stared at his right hand with curiosity, flexed his fingers before forming a fist. Kuroko didn't know what came over him but after several tries, and late-night practices later, he was able to efficiently use his pass whenever he wanted.

Once in a while, he tried it on his teammates, however, such times were rare and he made sure that none of the generation of miracles were there when he used it. It wasn't anything special, anyway, thus, he didn't want anyone else to know. One year came to pass and another generation of miracle was discovered. He was a former soccer club member, but he was just as good as the rest of them. With the addition of that last player, the generation of miracles were complete. And Kuroko watched, never missing a day of practice, as their team beat every school there is.

A foreboding feeling came over him at the middle of their second year. Kuroko didn't ponder on it and continued his practices, now with the help of his sport-fanatic father, he was able to improve slowly but surely. His little to none stamina grew, his muscles were not as sore as before, and he could play for much longer. His misdirection was effective far longer than before. However, at the end of his second year, his fears were founded and that foreboding feeling slowly materialized after Teikou's second championship win.

Kuroko felt empty as seemingly dead eyes took the medals and trophy intended for the honor of their school. Their captain, Akashi Seijuro, formidable and terrifying as always, lost that small smile he always wore when their school won. Aomine Daiki, their number one ace, glared at everyone in sight, his shoulders tense, and his face showing his annoyance. Kise Ryouta, the bright model and copycat of the team had lost his vibrant smile, instead, stared at the crowd with arrogance. Midorima Shintaro, their number one scorer, looked as if he was wasting his time. Murasakibara Atsushi, their best defense and offense, had left earlier in the game, he had already lost interest mid-way.

Kuroko watched them every day, as they slowly drifted apart from the basketball they loved dearly. He watched as the people who inspired him to play even though he was useless, hate the game he found solace in. It was painful to watch their team disintegrate, to watch  _them_ change from who they were once were. The bright eyes, the joyful exclamations of bliss when they win, the competitive edge...where did they go?

At his third and final year at Teikou, Kuroko decided that he would be better. That he would become stronger. He had almost felt it too. That same molten hate for the basketball he truly loved. From then, he had decided. He would beat them all. He would beat sense back into those stubborn skulls and make them see once again. That basketball was and will always be a fun game to play.

The Generation of Miracles, the people he had admired, observed, and envied—he would definitely beat them, even if he could never play at the same court as them, even if he had to fight against them, even if he had to help another team grow. Kuroko Tetsuya made a vow the day he graduated from Teikou Middle School.

"I will beat the Generation of Miracles and be the best in Japan."

_To be continued..._


End file.
